


To The Spirits of Our Soldiers

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Remembrance Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: They fought, and many died, for freedom. Today, we thank them. Today, we remember.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	To The Spirits of Our Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> It's Remembrance Day today. Here's a little something I wrote last year on the same day.

Through the poppy,

we remember

your happy lives that you sacrificed

to give us a future.

We thank you

a million times over

from the bottom of our hearts.


End file.
